saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro no Jumon
'''Shiro no Jumon (White Spell) '''is the second ending song of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock. This song was performed by doa. Lyrics and Translation Romaji = Yume ni unasare ki ga tsukeba Asemamire no shatsu ga boku o gusshori tsutsumi Kimi wa kimi no michi o yuki Boku wa boku de mata atemo naku samayoi hajimeru Hito no murekaki wakete Ano hashi made ittemo Nani mo mitsukaranai Choito sakiyuku hito Douka oshiete okure Wait up! Wait up! Please tell me how... "Wasurero wasurero zenbu wasurero" Furui jibun ni mou you wa nai AA! Shiro no jumon wo Hashire hashire hashire boku no tamashii Yume o nosete doko made mo AA! Hajimari wa sou Ima kara Horahora koukai no umi ni Toppuri tsukatteru hima ga aru'n nara oyogidase Namida koraeru boku yori Sunao ni nakeru kimi no hou ga zutto tsuyoi'n da ne Ano boushi mo sutete Kono kutsujoku mo sutete Nani mo nakunatte Dakarakoso ima tobikomu Mada minu atarashii sekai Wake up! Wake up! Don't be afraid! "Wasurero wasurero zenbu wasurero" Nagusame atta koto mo zenbu AA! Shiro no jumon wo Tatake tatake tatake yowai tamashii Koe ni dashite nando mo tsuyoku AA! Hajimari wa sou Ima kara "Wasurero wasurero zenbu wasurero" Furui jibun ni mou you wa nai AA! Shiro no jumon wo Hashire hashire hashire boku no tamashii Yume o nosete doko made mo AA! Mou daijoubu sa Ki ga tsuke ki ga tsuke sorosoro ki ga tsuke Subete wa mou chikaku ni kiteru AA! Hajimari wa sou Ima kara |-| English= I notice I've been having nightmares in my dreams I'm bundled, fast asleep, in a sweatstained shirt You going on the your path I have begun roaming, still aimlessly, by myself Pushing my way through the group of people Even when I'm heading to that bridge Nothing can be seen The people passing just a moment ago Somehow or another the instruction is delayed Wait up! Wait up! Please tell me how... "Forget forget forget everything" The obsolete me soon will have no use. Ah, a white incantation Run away, run away, run away my soul Taking a ride in my dreams, through thick and thin Ah, the beginning, yes, Is from now Look, look, in the sea of regrets If you are completely submerged in freetime, start swimming More than the me that endures tears The you that honestly sheds tears is stronger, isn't it Throwing away that hat also Throwing away this humiliation also Nothing anymore For this reason I leap into The still unseen new world Wake up! Wake up! Don't be afraid! "Forget forget forget everything" Even deeds that were a consolation, everything Ah, a white incantation Strike, strike, strike, weak soul Call out with your voice many times strongly Ah, the beginning, yes, Is from now "Forget forget forget everything" The obsolete me soon will have no use. Ah, a white incantation Run away, run away, run away my soul Taking a ride in my dreams, through thick and thin Ah, it's still ok Notice, notice, notice steadily Everything has already come close Ah, the beginning, yes, Is from now |-| Kanji= 夢にうなされ気がつけば 汗まみれのシャツがぐっしょり包み 君は君の道を行く 僕は僕で当てもなくさまよい始める 人の群れかき分けて あの橋まで行っても 何も見つからない ちょいと先行く人 どうか教えておくれ Wait up! Wait up! Please tell me how... 『忘れろ，忘れろ，全部忘れろ』 古い自分にもう用はない あぁ！白の呪文を 走れ走れ　走れ僕の魂 夢をのせてどこまでも あぁ！始まりはそう 今から ほらほら後悔の海に とっぷり浸かっている暇があるなら泳ぎ出せ 涙こらえる僕より 素直に泣ける君の方がずっと強いんだね あの帽子も捨てて この屈辱も捨てて 何も無くなって だからこそ今飛び込む まだ見えない新しい世界 Wake up! Wake up! Don't be afraid! 『忘れろ，忘れろ，全部忘れろ』 古い自分にもう用はない あぁ！白の呪文を 叩け叩け弱い魂 声に出して何度も強く あぁ！始まりはそう 今から 『忘れろ，忘れろ，全部忘れろ』 古い自分にもう用はない あぁ！白の呪文を 走れ走れ　走れ僕の魂 夢をのせてどこまでも あぁ！もう大丈夫さ 気がつけ、気がつけ、そろそろ気がつけ すべてはもう近くにきてる あぁ！始まりはそう 今から Category:Lyrics Category:Music